Droolmates
by Clueless syndrome
Summary: Being 17 Natsu has started to show his very late yet sure sexual feelings towards girls Strangely tasting a new girls drool had an enormous effect on Natsu for example having erotic dreams about a new student that he knows nothing about Dating her had definably not improved his urges and it doesnt help that his girlfriend is ultimate violent and scissor mad. ONGOING.
1. Chapter 1

DROOL SOULMATES

NATSU'S POV

If you are going to ask me why I did it, don't. I mean, what can I say, if curiosity killed the cat then I for sure do not want to die. And what else was I supposed to do, a hot and mysterious girl falls asleep with mouth water dripping from her mouth and you wouldn't be the LEAST temped to taste it, well, unless you're a girl I guess. And for what it tasted like I don't know how to explain it ; it was sweet yet not too sweet, Bitter yet not repulsive and somewhat very arousing-don't ask. It was strangely perfect and little did I know my body found it just as pleasant as I did and was craving for more. It may sound odd to you but I don't care as it was the start of my unique "love life"

I have NEVER had any feelings to wards girls. It first started when I went to the conviniant shop to buy some fire sweets when a beautiful blond came up. She dropped a yen and when I went to pick it up for her she also did the same. It may not sound unsual to you but the problem was that I got a sneak of her uneder wear. It may have still been a normal day if body didn't then decide to be a total ass and go on glitch mode. Luckily the girl didn't notice- or mind that a litre ! of blood sprayed from my nose. She just calmly handed me a hanker chief and thanked me. ( for bleeding over her underwear ?)

After paying I went home still flustered I went home and rushed to bed.

I woke up the next morn strangley happy and relaxed. Glancing at my lower half I understood why. Waiting until my sister was out of the way I leaped to be bath and ran my self a warm bath '_I held her hips as we swayed to the music '_ the hell!. I decided to change that hot bath to a warm one. And soaked in the water _' she leaned in to me , her big breast pressed firmly against my chest. My hand found its way down caressing her bum whilst my other hand reached for her left mound on her chest_. _She found her way to my ear, licked it and whilst I squeezed her breast she moaned'Natsu. '_ Oh my GO'I said loudly when checking on my slight erection. I quickly got dressed and left the house before _them thoughts_ returned.

I entered the class and _sat down. _About 5 mins later the doored opend and _BOY_ was I in for a surpise …

Being 17 and an all-popular person, Natsu has started to show his (very late) yet sure sexual feelings towards girls. Strangely tasting a new girl's drool had an enormous effect on Natsu for example having erotic dreams about a new student that he knows nothing about. Dating her had definably not improved his "urges" and it doesn't help that his girlfriend is an ultimate violent 'snipper'. First chapter is a prologue, I will add to it in the next days if at least a person review for me to carry on.

If not many people review I may not carry one. This was just a tester to see whether you like this story or not.

(^ 6 ^)


	2. tasting the puddle

Being 17 and an all-popular person, Natsu has started to show his (very late) yet sure sexual feelings towards girls. Strangely tasting a new girl's drool had an enormous effect on Natsu for example having erotic dreams about a new student that he knows nothing about. Dating her had definably not improved his "urges" and it doesn't help that his girlfriend is an ultimate violent 'snipper'. First chapter is a prologue, I will add to it in the next days if at least a person review for me to carry on.

Thank you so much for your reviews it made me very happy I almost had a spaz attack. HA HA ha ha ha … . Anywho you are all correct this story is of inspiration from the manga/anime 'mysterious girlfriend x' ( I love that manga/anime) but unfortunately it doesn't have a category so I decided to make a Fairy Tail version ^ u ^. I will always start my story with Natsu's little 'speech' and the summary. You can skip that part if you want .

Hope you don't mind and on with the story …

Chapter One

NATSU'S POV

If you are going to ask me why I did it, don't. I mean, what can I say, if curiosity killed the cat then I for sure do not want to die. And what else was I supposed to do, a hot and mysterious girl falls asleep with mouth water dripping from her mouth and you wouldn't be the LEAST temped to taste it, well, unless you're a girl I guess. And for what it tasted like I don't know how to explain it ; it was sweet yet not too sweet, Bitter yet not repulsive and somewhat very arousing-don't ask. It was strangely perfect and little did I know my body found it just as pleasant as I did and was craving for more. It may sound odd to you but I don't care as it was the start of my unique "love life"

"ittademasu"

It was 8 in the morning of Kyoto and a young boy with blazing pink hair sped out of his house – not on a bike, but by foot.

That young buy was Natsu Dragneel. At 17 years of age Natsu development was pretty late. He was built and athletic but his feelings towards girls was the same. Take his best friend Erza Scarlet for example, to him she was always 'one of the guys'. Never had he felf a tinge of attraction towards her nor any other girl. _" well until last night" _Natsu pouted at the thought.

Glancing at his watch he read the time – _"8:40" –_

**-"8:40:37"-**

"_SHIT"_

He ran into the school gate furiously urging 'pardon me's' and chorusing 'sorry's' to people here and there yet neither of the girl and boy students mind. He was Natsu after all.

Throwing of his outdoor shoes Natsu and violently shoving on his indoor ones Natsu ran to the class room, ignoring ' check him out' looks from girls and greetings from very boy he met on his way.

-**"8:44:50"-**

Natsu plunged to the door and held on the handle unconsciously shouting as he stepped in. "Safe"

"Safe" chimed the rest of the class enjoying his usual out bursts followed by some "lucky you Dragneel-san"

Natsu was one of those people that everyone liked and whom got on with every one. Nobody disliked him and he didn't dislike any one.

Well **almost **anyone …

"looks who's here" sneered a raven head called Gray just as liked and popular as Natsu and isn't just as dense

"….." dead silenced took over as no one wanted to say a word and everyone hurried out of the scene except the odd stupid student too busy ravishing his crisps to move out of the 'No man's land' . Leaving a pissed looking Natsu seated on the table and a smug looking Gray leaning on the table in the middle of a war scene.

"What was that ICE SHREDER _**(sorry I am very very bad at insulting – I don't get much practice at it **__**-_-**__**)**_" countered Natsu obviously as amused by the situation as Gray is. "I'm sure your presence is as wanted as the mould in the outside boys toilets"

Crashing his head roughly onto Natsu's Gray was about to counter when …

SLAM! The door broke open revealing a red head with a tall figure and a demonic expression. She slammed Natsu against the wall knocking over the crisp eating student –whom which was very surprised and started chocking on his greasy food – and flung a chair at Gray knocking him over to a bookshelf and AGAIN hitting that same student in the process whom has now come to acknowledge his surroundings and ran out of the class. Soon returning with a sensei.

"Alright ladies, gents, Natsus, Grays and Erzas" started Sensei Gildart enjoying singling and mocking the trio. "Settle down now" his voice boomed in the class room as everyone left to find their seats. Natsu sat on his own a seat empty on his left hear a window. He gazed out of the window looking at no one and nothing in particular. He wasn't at all listening when Gildarts said "mind introducing yourself to the class"

" …"

"OKAY then, you may sit next to Natsu"

And OH boy was he in for a surprise.

**Natsu's POV**

I was looking out of the window and at no-one and nothing in particular thinking about that girl I met yesterday. Why was she in my thoughts? Why did my nose have such a major blood explosion? And why the HELL did I look at her ' in-betweens ' in the first place. I mean I have NEVER done that before. I do not even care about those things and those parts of girls. When Gildarts said 'you may sit next to Natsu' my head immediately bolted up. I looked at the girl. Her eyes were covered with her long uneven fringe. Her uniform was smart her skirt just on top of her knees but you could still tell she had gorgeous legs. He chest size was portrayed immaculately under her shirt. …

WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?

I was checking out a girl I just met.

Just met …

RESUS SNIST !

She was the girl I had a nose bleed for and many harnesses for and dreamt about groping. WHY WAS SHE IN THIS CLASS!?

ASDFGHJKL. I had a complete melt down and judging by the way Gray was eyeing me I probably looked about I was between curiosity, constipation and an orgasm – and I might as well have been –.

Yet when I glaced at the girl her head was pressed tight on the desk sleeping?

( XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD TIME BREAK XD XD XD XD XD XD XD )

The bell rang and it was soon time for lunch ]. The girl was wide awake and three girls walked up to her. One had short brown hairand the other two twins had purple hair that reached their back ( **these are very, very minor OC –they only one appearance- I saved all the fairy tail members to do important jobs (^ ^) **)

They asked her to eat lunch with them and all she said was – " I am tired and so if you don't mind, keep the volume down please" - those girls were shocked but I don't think that they minded all too much yet I couldn't help but scowl. She wouldn't make many friends that way.

**Normal POV**

The class room was not unusual if you don't count the sleeping girl on the desk. Gray, Natsu and Gajeel felt oh too uncomfortable with that girl their so they got up and sped to the roof.

" mmn … Natsu whats with you and the new girl" stated Gajeel between chewing on some pins

Natsu eating some tobacco curry bread sprayed out his food and started choking and bluching on the question. " W-what, N-one nothing … I feel nothing … nil, zero …I don't want to kiss her ..."

' really cause that wasn't what your facially exspressinon said" sneered Gray " you were mentally raping the girl"

" gehe … I didn't ask you if you wanted to kiss her ya know "

" shaddup" screeched Natsu clearly annoyed at his class mates. He got up and ran back to class intime for his next lesson. The time went past mega quick and Natsu and his friends went to their basketball club. Feeling as if he forgotten some thing Natsu went back to the class room to find…

**Natsu's POV**

Feeling as is I was forgetting something like my bag I stalked of to the empty class room. Or I thought it was empty. Sitting in her seat was the new girl. Sleeping I suppose, I went to face her to make sure and the sight was unbelievable. Her hair was spread out and over her face and she looked so angelic. Again I felt an unwanted nose bleed coming. Then I saw it. Her mouth was puddling. For some reason I put my hand onto the puddle her saliva was causing and for some reason put it into my mouth whilst a streak of blood exited my nose …

**Well that's all folks-**

**Cybercorpsesnake- **_**as I already told you in the PM you are correct thankyou for your review**_

**dog's paw burning in hot ash-**_** glad you can't wait and you don't have to wait long as I am updating the next day (love your name no matter how sadistic it may be –**_

**Lollipop-**_** glad you enjoyed my story and I thank you for your well appreciated review hope you enjoyed this story as well.**_

**Erza Scarlet of Fairy tail- **_**thank you for reviewing and like I said before you are one hundred percent correct **_

**AmyJusta- **_**due to your and everyone elses review I am continueing and very soon at that – THANK YOU**_

_**thank you to AMYJUSTA, CRITIC-SAN, LUCKLIFESMILE AND THEBEASTHUNTER FOR FOLLOWING**_

_**thank you to CRITIC-SAN, THEBEASTHUNTER AND JKITTY12 FOR FAVOURITING **_

_**you rock my sockless toes**_

Character sheet-

Gajeel is ueno ( I think that is how to spell his name)

Levy is ota

And lissana is … (either the childhood crush or the other girl – I forgot her name- i don't know what to do so I have put up a poll for you to decide. If you don't have an account just give your opinion in a review and I will count it up )

Thank you

**Clueless syndrome **


End file.
